Visual media presentations, such as digital video content, are increasingly delivered to consumers via delivery channels such as streaming media or digital downloads. The delivery is typically the transmission of digital video content from a source device to a designated client device via a communications or computer network, and the delivery may be in response to a client request requesting the specific digital video content. The delivery may typically be provided over broadband wide-area networks, such as the Internet, for example. Digital video content may be stored transitorily or non-transitorily as one or more files in a memory of the destination device. Access to the digital video content may be limited to one or more destination devices or to one or more specific user accounts. Access to digital video content may be restricted to a specific time window or may be unrestricted using digital rights management (DRM). Digital video content may include, for example, motion pictures, documentaries, episodes of serial programming, or special features.
Delivery of the digital video content to various types of client devices with different display sizes, aspect ratios, pixel resolutions and so forth often involves the selection of a version of the digital video content encoded to be suitable for the requesting client device configuration. However, digital video content from a provider, such as a streaming media service, may be received from another originating source, such as a content producer or studio. The digital video content from the originating source may not always be encoded at a correct aspect ratio or may have incorrect or missing metadata information identifying an aspect ratio or other feature of the digital video content. In such examples, human interaction at the provider level is conventionally used to view the digital video content and determine whether the digital video content received from the source is encoded properly at an aspect ratio that appears normal. More specifically, a human may need to view to digital video content to determine whether the digital video content is stretched or squeezed in one direction or another.